


The Time of My Life

by Bluespirit



Series: Movie Night [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Realtionship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Withheld to protect the <s>innocent</s> guilty. *g*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction & is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rodney shifted miserably in his chair, his shoulders hunched and one elbow pressed uncomfortably against the wall. He stifled a sigh as twin glares of disapproval were levelled at him by his parents, and smiled weakly at Jeannie's worried face. Across the room the band broke into a pounding Latin rhythm and Rodney ducked his head as a rush of glorious, sensual, forbidden memories flooded through him… moonlit nights, the scent of jasmine and a long, lean body pressed against him, moving in time with his own. The lights dimmed and Rodney raised his head as a following spot caught his eye, its beam tracking the graceful, sultry movements of the solitary figure prowling across the dance floor.

"John!" Rodney whispered, his breath stolen by the achingly erotic glide of leather-clad hips and the look of raw need in hazel eyes.

John Sheppard came to a halt and stood tall and proud before the table. He stretched out one long fingered hand in Rodney's direction and without thought Rodney felt himself rising to his feet and accepting the unspoken invitation. He ignored the incoherent, angry spluttering of his father and melted into John's strong embrace as he was swept up in muscular arms and a gentle promise of a kiss was pressed to his smiling lips. John then turned and addressed Rodney's father, fire burning in his eyes….

"Nobody puts Rodney in a corner!"

~

"No!!!!!!" Rodney McKay shot up in bed, heart pounding and eyes wide open in horror. He gasped ineffectually for a couple of moments before being interrupted by a muffled snort beside him. A deep, sleep-roughened voice made an incoherent questioning snuffle and a pair of strong arms pulled him back under the warmth of the covers. A ridiculously tousled head snuggled against his shoulder and he felt a brief kiss pressed to his skin before soft snores filled the room.

Rodney relaxed into the familiar heat of the body moulded against him and rolled his eyes. "Fine! But that's the absolutely last time that I let you pick the movie for '80s Movie Night', Colonel!"

But as he drifted to sleep Rodney was almost certain that he could hear snatches of 'Hungry Eyes' being hummed near his ear….

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously based on that scene from 'Dirty Dancing' & I've used a little bit of the dialogue - suitably altered, of course.  
> Apart from that, what can I say except... um, sorry? *g*


End file.
